Evil Charming Oneshots
by xWinYourHeart
Summary: Just a collection of fluffy romance with the Evil Queen and her Shepard boy. :)
1. Forgiveness

**My first proper attempt at posting anything remotely fanfictiony. Reviews are very much welcome. :) This little one shot is pretty self explanatory. What if David and Regina were married?**

Forgiveness.

David paced the floor of his office. He could still feel his blood boiling with anger. How could Regina accuse him of such a thing? He had been nothing but faithful to his wife since the first day he laid eyes on her. He didn't even know Kathryn was back in town. A few quiet drinks in the Rabbit Hole had turned into a full blown reunion with his ex wife, something he wasn't expecting nor encouraging. Before he knew it, it was almost 9pm and he was very late for dinner. He knew Regina would be mad, but her reaction was completely off the scale. Kathryn meant nothing to him anymore, she should have known that. It wasn't like his wife to be so paranoid.

* * *

 _The house was eerily quiet when David entered. He had consumed enough alcohol to make him a little tipsy, but nothing that the brisk walk home in the fresh autumn air hadn't been able to fix. He was practically sober when he crossed the threshold of his home he shared with Regina, or so he thought..._

 _"Dinners been on the table since 7:30. Where have you been?"_

 _Regina's voice instantly woke him from his thoughts. He glanced up the winding staircase to where his wife stood in her silk nightgown. His throat was instantly dry at the stern look on her beautiful features. He didn't even attempt to lie to her. He couldn't. Even if he had done so, she would've found out the truth from someone else anyway._

 _"I lost track of time. Kathryn's back in town. She's staying at Granny's."_

 _The stern look on Regina's face softened into a pained expression. She gracefully made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. Just like she had stated, the table was laid as it was every night._

 _"Clearly you're happier spending time with your ex wife instead of your current one. What did she offer you? No strings?" Regina's voice was hoarse as she began to collect up the empty plates and cutlery, trying to hold back her annoyance with him._

 _"What? Of course not. How can you say that, Regina? I would never.." David stopped himself mid sentence, ending the conversation with a shake of his head. Why should he have to justify himself? To his wife of all people. Regina instantly stopped what she was doing. If looks could kill, David would surely be a stone cold corpse by now._

* * *

Regina replayed thescenario over and over in her head. Why had she been so hurtful? She didn't mean any of the words she had said to her husband. It was true, he had done nothing but love, honour and cherish her just like he had promised on their wedding day. Of course, they fought like any other couple, but something about that evenings argument made the Mayor's heart ache. After all the dreadful things she had done in her past, not once had David ever thrown it back in her face like that. Even when she had pushed him to the limit. She knew exactly where he would be, and she needed to fix this. Pulling on her coat, she carefully fastened the buttons, tugging up the fur collar to shield herself from the cold breeze of the night.

* * *

 _The cold lasagna was still sitting on the dining room table, untouched. It was a stroke of luck that the plate hurtling towards David's head was empty. The mess could have been a hell of a lot worse had his portion been on it. His quick reflexes meant the plate shattered against the wall where his head would have been. His eyes widened with slight fear as he stared back at the dark orbs of his wife._

 _"The witch is back in town less than a day and you're already having a secret rendezvous!" Regina scoffed angrily, the rage running through her bones making her nostrils flare._

 _"You asked for the truth, and that's exactly what you got. Whale, Hook and I met at the bar like I told you. I'm just as surprised as you are that she's back in town." David's reply was firm, but calm. He didn't want to risk angering his wife anymore._

 _"You expect me to believe that? It wouldn't be the first time you have strayed, Shepard." Regina was seething now, her hands trembling from the erupting anger._

 _That last blow hit David hard. He had a past, just like Regina. She had never judged him so cruelly before, and nor had he with her. Without another word, he turned on his heels and paced down the steps to the front door. He swung it open, ignoring the loud noise it made as it hit the wall from the force, and walked out._

* * *

David was awoken from his thoughts from the figure standing in the doorway. The expression on Regina's features showed guilt, but David didn't soften. Not straight away. "Come to see if I'm alone?" He broke the silence, holding his arms open as if to show he had nothing to hide. "As you can see, I'm not hiding away with anyone. You're more than welcome to check the filing cabinet however."

Regina swallowed away the lump that had formed in her throat, advancing further into the office and closing the door behind her. Even though she was sure they were alone in the building, she wanted them to have privacy. They needed to talk. "I was out of line. You didn't deserve that. I apologise for what I said." She kept her gaze fixed on the floor. It was hard for the former queen to admit she was wrong, but for David she would do anything. He could see just by her body language how awful she must of felt, and eventually his heart started to soften. David walked around his desk, closing the space between them. He used two fingers to lift her chin, his light blue eyes meeting with her chocolate brown orbs.

"I'm sorry too. I should have called to tell you I was going to be late. I should have kept track of time. I should have excused myself as soon as she got there but I didn't. You have to believe me, Regina. She means nothing. You are everything. I would never jeopardise that."

David's ramblings were cut off by the feel of his wife's lips crashing down on to his. He reacted instantly, his hands sliding around her waist to pull their bodies closer. Regina attempted to pull away to say something, but he refused to part his lips away from hers. His one hand traced upwards, his fingers tangling in the dark locks of her hair. This made her gasp, and David took the opportunity to slip his tongue passed her lips. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Regina's hands roaming his biceps until they both pulled back for air. "I love you, David." Regina managed to whisper, her forehead resting lightly against her husbands. David rubbed his nose affectionately against hers. "To the moon and back, my dear." He replied softly, his thumb stroking her cheek softly.

They both knew this wasn't the first time they had argued, and it wouldn't be the last. It was part of having a healthy marriage, or so they had learned. Regina's possessive attitude towards David was only because she loved him so, and she wanted him all to herself. This is why she was now unbuttoning her coat, and David's lips had traced their way along her jaw and down her neck, leaving soft butterfly kisses in his wake. Her coat dropped to the floor, and he was stunned to realise she was still only wearing her nightgown. Her fingers began to work on his shirt buttons, almost ripping it open. It landed on the floor on top of her coat, her arms settling around his neck as their lips found each other once more.

They would spend the rest of the night making it up to each other. On David's desk, on the soft rug in front of the fire once they got home, and eventually in their marital bed where they collapsed into each other's arms and slept peacefully as husband and wife, with eyes for only each other.


	2. Lost and Found

**Hey ya'll! Not sure where I was going with this one, but I just went where my crazy mind took me. Reviews welcome, as I believe I can do a little better than his! Also, would be good if you guys had any prompts you'd like me to work with. They're very much welcome also. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lost and found.

Once again, David was pacing the floor of the Sheriff's office. Only this time he was joined by a few other townsmen and women. Regina had been missing for almost a full 12 hours, and he was starting to worry. Some people had thought the mayor had simply up and left town, but that couldn't have been possible. Her car was parked outside of their home where she had been the previous morning, and the rest of her belongings where exactly where she had left them. As a woman with such high-class and common sense, David would have thought that his wife would have at least packed a bag if she was planning on leaving him and the town.

"She hasn't crossed the town line. We would know about it, which means we must have missed something. Ruby, where did you lose her scent?" Emma interrupted his thoughts, looking quizzically down at the map on the table in the middle of the group. Red had been out most of the night trying to sense Regina, but had just as much luck as everyone else. She gestured to the map where the town line had been clearly marked in red pen, using her finger to draw her path as she spoke. "I started at the obvious point, just incase there was a slight chance the mayor had absconded." She paused, glancing cautiously up at David. Despite his lack of sleep and irritability of trying to convince people his wife wouldn't have just left, he nodded towards Ruby to proceed. He knew they had to explore every possibility at this point. "I headed towards the east, searching through the forest as far as I could until the scent stopped by the harbour. I can only assume the rain water has washed away the rest of her scent."

David sighed in frustration. This wasn't helping. Regina could be out there in some kind of trouble and they were sitting here wasting time by discussing how they had so far failed to help him find his wife. "Let's just face facts, Charming. She's done a runner and left us all to fend for ourselves. Typical Evil Queen style." Leroy spoke up, for the first time that day. He instantly regretted it when he saw the colour in Charming's cheeks burn red with anger. "She has well and truly redeemed herself for the mistakes she has made. I believe in my wife, and if any of you think any differently then I can do without your help." His voice echoed with his annoyance as he walked towards the exit, swiftly picking up his jacket off the hook as he went. The room fell into silence, until Emma followed after him.

"Wait, Dad." The blonde dodged around her father, standing in front of him to stop him in his tracks. "We will find her, but you haven't slept. You need to rest, else you won't be any good to her. When we find her, and we will, you'll want to be looking your best. Go home. I've got this." David was all ready to protest, but he knew Emma had a point. He needed to be on point for when Regina was discovered. He needed to be well rested and hydrated in case he needed to swoop in and save his wife from whatever danger she might be in. "You find anything, anything at all, you call me. Got it?" The blonde half smiled, playfully saluting him before disappearing back into the sheriffs office.

It was dark, and something echoed around her. What was that? It sounded like water perhaps, but Regina was still half asleep. Once she had come to, she could feel herself moving slightly. She inhaled deeply, and the smell of fresh fish and seaweed hit her senses like a hammer. Her eyes shot open, her expression instantly screwing up at the foul stench around her. The brunette had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust, and it took her a few extra seconds for her brain to register where she was. She sat up a little too quickly, the sound of the sloshing water and the rocking of the surface underneath her confirming Regina's worst thoughts. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered under her breath, her jolting movements causing the boat to become unsteady. Before she had chance to save herself, the boat tipped and Regina was submerged under the sea water within seconds. How in the world had she managed to get to Storybrooke's harbour, in her best silk pyjamas too? There was only one explanation...

David had finally settled into the mayoral manor after an hour or two, although he hadn't done much resting. He had freshened up, and managed to stomach an apple from Regina's fruit bowl, but that was about it. He spent the rest of his time overworking his mind and trying to track his wife by retracing her steps from the last time he had seen her. They had dinner together like they did most nights. She cooked, and he washed the dishes while she settled Henry in for the evening. The two would kick back on the sofa and talk about their day at work, and last night was no different. No matter how stressful the day had been, they would always revel in each other's company. This ended like it did most nights. He would carry his wife up the winding staircase as if they were still newlyweds. He would lay her down on their marital bed, take off the stress and worries of her day along with her clothes, and cherish every inch of her body until she was completely satisfied. Wrapped in each other's arms, they fell into a peaceful slumber.

The sheriff was so caught up in his memories that he didn't noticed the cloud of purple smoke forming in the living area, transporting his soaking wet love into the room. Regina was drenched head to foot, and shivering. "Nice to see you've been kicking back while I was out sleepwalking." Her voice shot out in displeasure, her lips almost turning blue from the cold. David had to blink a few times to make sure the drowned image of his wife before him was real.

Of course, this wasn't the first time she had woken up somewhere different. Very early in to their relationship, David had awoken to find Regina heading out the front door in nothing but his shirt. The mayor was of course still in a deep sleep, but she had insisted on going out to buy ice cream. Regina doesn't even eat ice cream. She was terrified of the effects the sweet dairy products would have on her hips in the long run. At the time, he managed to laugh it off. That was the worst her sleep walking had ever got. He mentally cursed himself for not thinking of this before, and jumping to the worst conclusions. Without another word, he stepped forwards and embraced his wife tightly, placing a soft kiss against her damp hair. The strong smell of seaweed filled his lungs, but he didn't care. Regina was back, safe and sound in his arms. "We've had search parties out all evening. I was beyond worried." David replied breathlessly, pulling back to look at her. He took her face between his hands, checking her for signs of any physical injuries. "I'm fine. Just extremely cold," came Regina's shaky reply.

He didn't hesitate in lifting her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs within seconds. He lead her through to their ensuite, perching her carefully on the side of the bath tub and turned on the hot water. "Am I going to have to start chaining you up at night, Mrs Nolan?" The blonde haired man chuckled, his visible tension from earlier in the day having disappeared. His only priority now was warming her up and making sure she was comfortable.

Regina allowed him to take control, simply because she was too cold and too tired to argue. She may have been sleeping, but the trek to the harbour was quite a long way. Her body was physically exhausted. His comment bought a smile to her lips. She secretly loved when he referred to her by her married name. "Oh Charming. You know the only person ever chained to that bed of ours is you." She quipped, raising an eyebrow teasingly towards him. He replied with a small chuckle, his lips finding hers in a passionate kiss. There was moments today that he thought he would never get to taste those lips again, to wrap his protective arms around her frame like he had done to carry her up the stairs. David knew he needed to call Emma and call off the rest of their search, but getting his wife out of her wet clothes was his first priority.

They held their short embrace for awhile, as his soft fingers gently began to unbutton Regina's silk blouse. He pulled away, a smile curving his lips as a thought entered his mind "So, tell me. How did you end up smelling like a mermaid?" His cheeky question earned him a playful slap on the arm from Regina, who cupped his face in her hands, pulling him forwards to kiss him once more. No sooner that their lips connected, the force Regina had used to pull him towards her knocked them both of balance, causing Regina to fall on her back into the water with David on top of her. They both chuckled, but didn't rush to move. After all, they had much to catch up on.


	3. Flying the nest

**My** **first attempt at mommy!regina. Not really sure about this one, so would love some constructive criticism if you guys wouldn't mind dropping me a review! :) keep those prompts coming also. I find it easier to write if I know what you guys want. Enjoy, my dears. x**

* * *

Flying the nest.

Regina's stomach was in knots. She had hardly slept, and the blinding light of the sun blazing through the gap in her bedroom curtains alerted her that it was time to get up. Her alarm wouldn't sound for another half an hour, but she couldn't lay there any longer. She had been dreading this day ever since Henry turned four a couple of months ago. Today he would finally be leaving her side and heading off to school. Of course, being the mayor meant she could be rather flexible at times and it certainly helped with his upbringing, but now she had to let go and it was rather difficult for her.

She slowly sat up in bed, running her hand through her messy bed hair before suppressing a yawn. The relaxed weight of her husband next to her didn't budge. David had always been a heavy sleeper, ever since the sleeping curse. She couldn't help but smile at how at peace he looked when he was sleeping. Sometimes, he would have the cutest little smile on his face that made her heart simply flutter. Her mind had wandered to admiring him for a few minutes, before jumping back to the obstacle of the day. Henry. Sighing softly to herself, Regina pulled herself out of bed and into the ensuite with an attempt to wash away her worries with a nice, hot shower.

Henry was awake before his mother could wake him. Excitement bubbled over into nerves for the little boy, before excitement took over once more. He was excited because it was a new place that he had heard so much about, and he had been there a couple of times before to look around with his parents. But this time he would be there for a whole day. He would even have his lunch there, and for a four year old boy that was a big thing. He was nervous because he would be alone. His mummy would be off being the mayor and doing whatever the mayor does, and his daddy would be off being a sheriff and taking all the bad people away. Henry let out a big sigh as he turned towards his bear, a very serious look on his features. "Today is the day, Mr Ted." The little boy spoke, climbing out of bed to get dressed into the clothes his mother had laid out for him.

The smell of freshly cooked pancakes filled the Mills mansion merely an hour later. David inhaled deeply as he made his way downstairs, greeting his wife with a kiss. "Hmm, good morning." Regina gave her husband a mischievous look as he pulled away, before turning her attention back to the pan on the stove.

"Pancakes? Well, isn't this a treat." David replied, making himself comfortable against the breakfast bar in the kitchen. "Only the best for my boys." She relaxed her features into a nervous smile, and David could sense just how she was feeling. "He's a clever boy, Regina. He'll fit right in. Try to relax. This is an exciting day for our son. It's his first big adventure all on his own." She knew he was probably right, but that didn't allow the knot in her stomach to loosen. The palms of her hands were still sweaty with nerves. Tipping the last pancake onto the pile, Regina handed the plate to David, who took that and a bottle of syrup into the dining room.

Henry had been there the whole time, sat quietly with a napkin over his lap as he awaited his breakfast. "As quiet as a mouse. We didn't even hear you, sweetheart. Good morning." Regina rushed to his side, placing a kiss on his hair as she placed an empty plate in front of him and put one pancake on it. "Are you excited? We are. Your first day at school." David questioned a little too enthusiastically. "Yes we are. You're going to have so much fun." Regina added, using a knife and fork to cut his pancake up into small, edible pieces. She knew she should have let him do it himself. It was part of him learning to be independent now he was going to school, but her motherly instincts took over just as soon as she saw him. "I'm going to be fine, Mommy. You don't have to be scared." Henry wanted to be brave by reassuring his mother, even though his tummy did feel a little funny. David smiled rather proudly at his son. He acted a lot older than he was sometimes, and it took them by surprise at some of the things he came out with. "I know you will, Henry. Mommy is just excited for you, that's all." Regina tried to brush off her nerves, as she could see they were showing a little more than she had liked. The rest of breakfast time was filled with David telling them his chores for the day, and reassuring his son of all the fun things he would get up to. Regina took a step back, simply listening to the conversation between them.

The car journey was quieter than usual. Henry hummed softly to the radio, as if he didn't have a care in the world. David stole little glances at Regina, who was staring straight ahead as if she were lost in thought. Letting go of the steering wheel with one hand, he rested it against Regina's thigh. She instantly relaxed at his touch, turning her head towards him and forcing a smile. She couldn't shake the thoughts in her head that something would happen to Henry if he wasn't in their protection. David was right, he is a bright boy and if anything were to happen that put Henry in danger then she would surely go back to her old ways in attempts to protect him. Most of her fear was the Unknown. Regina had never attended a public school like this. She had private teachers back in the enchanted forest that taught her the basics, and Mr Gold of course. "Once today is over, you'll be more relaxed. It's not a scary place, 'Gina. You'll see." David's voice soothed her, and she slipped her fingers into his hand to find some comfort. He always called her by his personal nickname when he was trying to calm her. He cupped his hand around hers, bringing it up against his lips to place a soft kiss against her knuckles. Regina smiled once again, this time a more genuine smile before glancing over her shoulder towards Henry. He was still happily humming away, and she was satisfied that he would enjoy this day without her worrying.

They stayed at the gates for awhile, making small talk with a few of the other parents. Some commented on how quickly Henry had grown, having remembered when his arrival was announced in the local newspaper. David seemed to ease in to it a lot easier than Regina. This lasted only a few minutes until the bell rang out to alert everyone that it was time to come inside. David scooped Henry up into his arms, placing a kiss on his forehead. "Have fun, my boy. I'll pick you up later and we'll go for ice cream? How does that sound?" Henry nodded in excitement as David placed him down again. Regina remained quiet, helping Henry with his backpack. She bent down to his level, straightening the collar on his coat. He looked so grown up, and it made her beam with pride. She and David had done their best to do right by him, and this was the result. A perfect little boy.

Without warning, Henry threw his little arms around Regina's neck. It took her by surprise, but she instinctively pulled him into her in a tight embrace. The little boy had spent the last few minutes staring up at the big, brown building with white window frames. It had made his stomach do somersaults until he felt sick. "How will I make friends, Mommy?" Henry's words cut her like a knife. She couldn't help but feel partly to blame as her son whispered such a question. He obviously didn't want his Dad to hear him. Regina held Henry by his shoulders, reluctantly tearing away their embrace. "Be yourself, Henry." She soothed, cupping his face gently in her hands before taking his little fists in her palms. "You're a kind, helpful and very clever little boy. I bet everyone will want to be your friend. You're going to be just fine. You'll have so much fun, and the time will go so quickly. Before you know it, that loud bell will be ringing again and me and Daddy will be right here waiting for you. Okay?" The little boy seemed to physically relax at his mothers words, replying with a nod. She brought his fists up to her lips, placing soft little kisses against his knuckles before he pulled them away, grabbing her face in his little hands and kissing her cheek. "Love you, mom. Bye!" Henry was off, running into the gates and off towards his class. He turned only once to give his parents a little wave, grinning proudly at the fact he had just taken the first step to growing up.

Regina rose to her feet, to be greeted by David's arm as it slipped around her waist. She couldn't help but feel like she was loosing her little boy somehow. A lot of his firsts were slowly descending into memories. His first tooth, his first word, his first birthday, first trip to the park, and now his first day at school. "He will always be our little boy, Regina. Even when he is the age that we are now, and he has a family of his own." David spoke as if he was reading her mind. She simply gave him the best mock serious look that she could. "Don't scare me like that, David." He chuckled at her reply, pressing his lips to hers quickly before she decided to go on another one of her rants. Luckily, Regina melted into the kiss just like he had wanted her to. He removed his hand from her waist and found her hand, leading her back to where he had parked the car. "I'll drive you to work, and maybe we can think about our next project together." David smirked, releasing her hand as he reached into his pocket to grab the keys. He unlocked the car with a smirk, giving her wink as he opened the passenger door for her. Regina gave him a quizzical look as she climbed in, pulling on her seat belt. Before she could even ask what he was going on about, his voice rang out in her ears like alarm bells. "Why, baby number two of course." David grinned, closing the door before he could wait for a reply.


End file.
